1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for alerting a driver of a hybrid electric vehicle that the vehicle is in a drive state.
2. Discussion
When a key is left in an ignition in the OFF or ACCESSORY positions of a conventional vehicle, and a door is opened, a chime may be activated. If, however, the key is in the RUN position when the door is opened, the engine may also be heard and/or felt. Hearing the engine running may be a definitive reminder that the key was left in the RUN position.